Late Again I see?
by albino-bastard
Summary: America is late for a meeting...again but not for the normal reasons... I suck at titles T t USXUK yaoi :T don't like then GTFO


Hey guys i don't own Hetalia or the characters!

okay so yeah don't ask where the hell this came from. i might write more only if this gets a porsitive response only just a little please review :3

ANYWAYS this has been in my mind for a bit because i read this doujinshi called Heart Beat amp and i sorta goot lost in it ahahaha ^_^"

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his reserved seat slightly already annoyed considering the person assigned next to him was the most annoying country in the world. "Great..." he murmured and reached in his briefcase an pulled out his papers. Most of the nations were already here, so were was America? Arthur was about to say something when the doors burst open and the said nation stumbled in more unorganized than he usually was. "S-sorry I'm late dudes!" he set his messenger bag down next to his seat and literally slammed his papers down on the table. He looked stressed, the boys bloody hair wasn't even groomed! Arthur grumbled , " And why are you late this time? House flooded? Or perhaps another alien invasion?" Alfred sighed sounding annoyed, "Oh haha" he glared, "Sorry to disappoint you England but I-I got l-lost" he lied looking the other way trying to forget what had happened a half an hour ago.<p>

30 Minutes ago

Alfred ran down the streets of New York City trying very hard not to bump into anyone. The meeting was in NYC today and he couldn't be late, "Shit,shit,shit." Was the word repeated as he cut through an ally. A hand stopped him and he turned to face a pale  
>lady who looked about in her twenties and she looked like she needed help. "P-please..help me..." she repeated the words over and over which kinda creeped Alfred out, "U-uh sorry lady I'm sorta in a rush..." he tried to slip away from her grasp but her hold on his arm became tighter as she started to smirk flashing her white teeth ... White sharp teeth. Alfred's eyes widened as he squirmed to get lose but once again failed and was thrown to the ground and straddled. "H-hey!" he yelled at her but was cut off as two sharp teeth punctured the skin of his throat. He tried to scream in pain but his words were lost in the pain. As fast as she appeared, she was gone leaving him there. Alfred got up slowly putting a hand on his neck but then started running to the meeting like the whole thing never happened.<p>

Later

The meeting ended after three hours of agonizing neck pains and strange looks from Arthur. Arthur wanted to know what bit him in the neck. He followed Alfred and put a hand on his shoulder , "Hey can we talk?" Alfred turned and hesitated before nodding and followed arthur back to his apartment that was rented for the meetings that were being held here in New York. He dropped his coat on a chair and let Arthur examine his neck, "What the bloody hell happened to you?" he said and I shrugged ,"Don't know but I'm thirsty..." Alfred pouted as Arthur's eyes widened.

(Arthur's POV)

My eyes widened as all the magical training came back and hit me in the head. Dammit what would a bloody vampire be doing in New York City? I poked the bite marks as Alfred tried to reach the fridge. The bite marks were a light red color so hey were fresh. Well that would explain why this twit was late. "Hold on." I said and went to get a knife. He sat down on the bed and watched me as I took a deep breathe and slit a cut in my finger and held it up to his mouth, "Suck on my finger.." I said and he ofcourse said ,"N-No way dude! EW why would I eve-" I shoved my finger in his mouth and watched closely as he pouted and started sucking. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked trying to get more blood, his eyes had gotten darker as he let go opening his mouth to poke at the small fangs that would most certainly get bigger. I slapped his hand away and sat next to him. I looked at the floor, what do I do now that the man I secretly might kinda only a bit maybe uh.. L-love, is now a vampire... I blushed and sighed as he looked at me and suddenly uh.. Hugged me. "What are you doing you fool?" I asked but he said nothing. Then my eyes widened as I felt his lips brush against my flushed cheek. I could not find any words to say because they were caught in my throat as he turned my face to look into those amazing blue eyes as his lips brushed against mine until pressing into a full on kiss.

(haha use your imagination on what happens next)

The meetings were a bit nicer throughout the week and they had gotten the hospital to donate blood packets every week. Arthur would visit me every other week an spend time with me. The cravings are very bad and dude I mean BAD haha. But to be honest they seemed to just like fade when Arthur is here. Lately a though has been bothering me... I want to change Arthur but what if he would hate me?

I packed my bags and sighed. Tomorrow I would have to go check up on my stupid, crazy, git-of-an American boyfriend. I sat down on the bed as my cellphone rang and a text from America popped up:

**Hey babe u comin tommorow?**

I rolled my eyes at the nickname:

**Yes you git I'm packing right now. And don't call me that twit.**

I pressed send and a few minutes later he replied:

**Awesome.**

I quickly sent:

**You've better have been drinking your packets. I have to go get some sleep see you tomorrow**

My phone vibrated and his message popped up:

**Kay night babe!**

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Everything was blurry as alfred stepped into view with a smile. I smiled back and hugged him. Then he put his lips to my ear and whispered with a voice like silk, "This will hurt a bit love." and his sharp fangs sunk into my skin.

I shot up from my pillow panting and feeling my neck. No bite marks... Part of me wanted that lovely dream to be real but the other half was terrified of it. I rubbed my eyes and got up an went to get dressed.

I boarded the first class plane and fell asleep most of the ride having the same dream I did before. When the plane landed I had gotten my bags and walked out of tue airport to hail a taxi. The driver pulled up at Alfred's house and once I paid the man I knocked on the door. Alfred and I have been dating for months now and I still felt nervous as he let me in and most killed me with a hug ,"Hey babe!" he said cheerfully as I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
